¡Caray, vaya playa!
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Una de las chicas del Club de Entretenimiento tiene una gran casa de verano en las afueras de la ciudad. ¡Todas están invitadas, inclusive las del Consejo Estudiantil!
1. Comenzando a la de ya

_Nota del autor: en este Fan Fiction no aparecerán directamente los dos personajes, **Rise** (la presidente del consejo estudiantil) ni tampoco **Nana** (la científica). Lamento las molestias que esto pueda ocasionar. Dicho esto, que disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

¡La batalla por el reino de los cielos se estaba acabando, y Kyoko estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para salvar el universo!

"¡No, Kyoko-chan! ¡No te vayas, no puedes hacer esto!" Chinatsu suplicó.

"Tengo que hacerlo, sólo yo puedo dar el todo por el todo." Kyoko respondió.

"¡Pero Kyoko-chan, yo te amo!"

"**¡TOSHINO KYOKO!**"

Falsa alarma. No hubo ninguna guerra, ninguna batalla... todo aquello era fruto de la imaginación de Kyoko, que estaba leyendo en voz alta una historia que hizo ella misma para Akari, Yui, y Chinatsu en el salón del Club Entretenimiento, como de costumbre.

Ahora bien, esto fue interrumpido por la alumna Ayano Sigiura, la rival de Kyoko -según Ayano. Chitose Ikeda únicamente la estaba acompañando como de costumbre.

"¡Toshino Kyoko!" Ayano exclamó "¡Olvidaste de nuevo el papeleo que debías hacer para entregarlo al consejo estudiantil!"

"Jooo, Ayano, me has estropeado el final." Kyoko dijo, decepcionada.

"_Gracias, Sigiura-senpai, por interrumpirla..._" Chinatsu pensó, por lo visto a ella no le estaba gustando la historia de Kyoko.

"¿Qué he hecho esta vez, chica?" Kyoko preguntó.

"¡Se supone que hoy había que entregar la recopilación de notas del último examen de nuestras respectivas clases!" Ayano exclamó "¿Acaso lo has olvidado?"

"...pueeeess... En verdad sí. ¿Algún problema?"

"Ay, la que se va a liar..." Yui murmuró.

"¿Cómo que algún problema? **¿Cómo que algún problema?**" Ayano se puso como una fiera "¡Son las notas de los últimos exámenes! ¡Te di la recopilación completa para que lo entregaras a Rise Matsumoto, y tú vas y lo dejas por ahí sin cuidado!"

"Aaahh, así que se trataba de eso..." A Kyoko no le pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.

"Ay Dios..." Ayano se llevó una palma a la cara y trató de relajarse un poco "Nada, decirte esto, nada más; yo ya he hecho todo el trabajo. ¡Pero te estaré vigilando, Toshino Kyoko!" Ayano se dirigió a la puerta principal para salir "Si se te vuelve a olvidar algo parecido, yo... ¡ya lo sabes! ¡Vamos, Chitose!"

"Que tengan un bue..." Chitose quería despedirse, pero el cierre de la puerta la interrumpió.

Tras esa escena un poco... inquietante, las chicas estuvieron en silencio durante un ratito. Hasta que a Akari se le ocurrió formular la pregunta a Kyoko:

"Kyoko-chan, ¿realmente tenías que hacer aquello?" Akari preguntó.

"No lo sé." Kyoko respondió del tirón.

"Kyoko... no estás en el consejo estudiantil, ¿verdad?" Yui preguntó.

"No, aunque me quedé un poco pillada al ver a Ayano diciéndome todo ese cuento." Kyoko respondió y luego añadió "Pero ahora que recuerdo, ella me pidió hacer algo así hace un par de días..."

"¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste en su momento?"

"¡Ah! ¡El final de mi historia! Estaba a punto de olvidarlo..."

"_No ha contestado a mi pregunta..._" Yui pensó para sí misma.

Antes de que Kyoko pronunciara el final, Chinatsu se acordó de algo de repente.

"¡Oh, ahora me acordé de algo que tenía que decir antes!" Chinatsu exclamó.

"Jooo, ¿cuántas veces me van a interrumpir?" Kyoko dijo, decepcionada.

"¡Mira quién habla! ¡Antes quería decir una cosa y justo al empezar me saliste con el cuento de tu historia!" Chinatsu respondió.

"Eh... ¿Cuándo te he interrumpido, China-chan?"

_**(inicio de flashback, 20 minutos antes)**_

"¡Chicas, chicas, os traigo una noticia fan-ta-bu-lo-sa!" Chinatsu exclamó muy ilusionada.

"¡Anda! ¿Qué es?" Akari preguntó.

"¡Yo también traigo una cosita fantástica!" Kyoko interrumpió con sus dibujos y textos mostrando "¡Una historia de amor, aventura y coraje que hice!"

"Jo, Kyoko-senpai, ya te vale. ¿No me vas a dejar hablar primero?" Chinatsu se quejó.

"Tranquila, sólo tardaré 2 minutitos, ¡nada más!"

"Está bien, qué remedio..."

La historia de Kyoko se estaba contando durante 20 minutos hasta que Ayano le interrumpió.

Chinatsu eventualmente se olvidó de lo que quería decir.

_**(fin del flashback)**_

"Pues..." Kyoko se puso a pensar un segundo y al final respondió "Vale, aquellos dos minutos fueron los únicos minutos que te he interrumpido."

"Kyoko, no insistas." Yui respondió "Ha pasado _mucho_ más 2 minutos."

"Bueno, a lo que iba." Chinatsu se explicó "¿Tenéis planes para pasar el verano?"

"Ah ah." Yui negó con la cabeza.

"Pensaba dibujar un rato, pero preferiría tomarme un gran descanso." Kyoko dijo.

"Yo n-" Akari iba a decir...

"¡Perfecto!" ...pero Chinatsu la interrumpió.

"¡Eh, no me dejaste terminar!" Akari exclamó.

"¿Eh? ¿Es que tienes planes?"

"¡No!"

"Entonces perfecto." Chinatsu continuó "¡Mi hermana mayor me dijo que se va con sus amigas su casa de verano y me dijo que si quiero me puedo traer a todas las amigas que quiera!"

"¿Eh...?" Yui se sorprendió "Así..."

"¡Sí, estáis todas invitadas a mi casa de verano!" Chinatsu exclamó ilusionada "¡Está en las afueras de la ciudad! ¡Hay una playa enorme! ¡Dos meses de vacaciones de verano estupendas para nosotras!"

"Pero..." Yui no podía creerlo, a pesar de la sorpresa "¿Realmente dices que ella te dijo lo de traer a todas las amigas que quieras? ¿Tan grande es tu caserón de verano?"

"¡Tan grande que creerás que estás soñando!"

En ese momento, Kyoko tomó de las manos de Chinatsu. Parecía que en los ojos de Kyoko nacieron estrellas de dibujos animados.

"**¡China-chan, cásate conmigo!**" Kyoko exclamó.

"¡No, no lo harás!" Yui le golpeó en la cabeza a Kyoko.

"Pero... Bueno, yo creía que China-chan era de clase media, económicamente hablando."

"Eh, bueno..." Chinatsu dijo "Es que la casa no es mía, es de mis tíos, están ahora en un viaje de vacaciones y dijeron a mi hermana que si quiere podemos hospedarnos en ella."

"¡Ah, Chinatsu-chan!" Akari sugirió "¿Por qué no le invitas a Ayano-senpai y a Chitose-senpai? ¡Seguro que acceden a ir encantadas!"

"¡Claro, buena idea! ¡Enseguida voy!" Chinatsu respondió.

* * *

"Anda, Ayano-chan, como siempre con esas excusas." Chitose objetó.

"¿Eh?" Ayano se hizo la tonta.

"Kyoko-chan no está en el consejo estudiantil, pero aun así le pediste hacer eso, ¿cierto?"

"¡Bueno! Digamos que ella tenía que empezar a asumir responsabilidades."

"Ayano-chan, seguro que tu principal intención era ver a Kyoko-chan. ¿A que sí?"

"Ah..." Ayano se enrojeció mucho y se enfadó "¡Eso no es cierto, maldición, deja de buscarle tres pies al gato! ¡Vámonos!"

"_Te pillé._" Chitose pensó, con cierta satisfacción.

"¡Heeeey!" Una voz femenina sonó detrás de ellas.

Chitose y Ayano se voltearon y vieron a Chinatsu yendo hacia ellas.

"¿Qué sucede?" Ayano dijo.

"Senpais, ¿tenéis planes para este verano?" Chinatsu preguntó.

"Pues..." Ayano lo piensa un segundo "No, para nada. ¿Por?"

"Yo tampoco." Chitose respondió.

"¿Queréis ir a la casa de verano que tengo en las afueras de la ciudad? Nadie nos molestará, también nuestras amigas vendrán y la casa es muy grande para más gente." Chinatsu explicó.

"¡Q-q-q-q-q-qué!" Ayano se ruborizó demasiado "¡Una casa de verano enorme, en las afueras...! **¿Irá Toshino Kyoko también?**"

"¡Sí, y Yui-senpai irá también! Verla a ella en mi casa me hace mucha ilusión..." Chinatsu estaba fantaseando un poco.

"Eh, Ayano-chan. Parece una buena idea, ¿por qué no vamos con Kyoko-chan?" Chitose preguntó.

"¿...por qué lo dices?" Ayano preguntó.

"Porque seguro que a ti te gustaría hacerle cositas a Kyoko-chan, como... ¡esto!"

Al momento de decir "esto", Chitose le cogió los pechos a Ayano.

***PAF***

"Ah... Ayano-chan me abofeteó." Chitose dijo, una vez en el suelo.

"Bueno..." Ayano se ruborizó un poco al responder "Digamos que a Chitose y a mí nos gustaría, en cierto modo, ir a esa caseta tuya."

"¿De verdad? ¡Genial!" Chinatsu respondió "Id a decírselo a las demás, ¡les va a encantar la idea!"

"Sí, avisaré a las demás... ¡Y para que conste, no hago esto por Toshino Kyoko! ¿Entendido?"

* * *

Chitose y Ayano fueron a la sala del consejo estudiantil, en cuanto abrieron la puerta, había un argumento entre Himawari y Sakurako, como de costumbre.

"¿Otra vez?" Ayano dijo.

"¡LA MONSTRUO DE TETAS ENORMES EMPEZÓ PRIMERO!" Sakurako gritó.

"¡Pero qué dices, tú empezaste esto!" Himawari respondió.

"Por si no lo sabíais, en la mesa hay unas cuantas pilas de papeles que podrían escaparse si esto se os va de las manos." Ayano objetó "Así que dejadlo ya."

"Tá'bien..." Sakurako respondió a regañadientes.

Ayano se sentó en una de las sillas y estaba repasando otros papeles.

"¿Alguna novedad?" Himawari preguntó "¿Algo que nosotras deberíamos saber?"

"Ah, sí..." Chitose iba a decir, pero un sonido la interrumpió entonces.

Ese sonido era la puerta de la sala abriéndose, Chizuru entró con otros papeles y se sorprendió un poco ver a su hermana Chitose y a Ayano juntas.

"Hola, Nee-san." Chizuru saludó con su tono frío que le caracterizaba.

"Hola, Chizuru, ¿qué me traes aquí?" Chitose dijo.

"Esto." Chizuru le dio los papeles a Chitose "Son unos viejos apuntes sin importancia."

"De acuerdo, los archivaré por algún lado."

Cuando Chitose estuvo a punto de levantarse, no pudo evitar en la mirada perdida de Ayano mirando sus papeles. Estuvo así durante un rato.

"Seguro que a Kyoko-chan le encantará verte en esa casa, Ayano-chan." Chitose dijo.

"Eh..." Ayano se ruborizó mucho al escuchar eso y _volvió a la Tierra_ "¡Y qué si no piensa en mí o sí! ¡Qué más me dará, seguirán siendo unas vacaciones!"

Mientras Chitose y Ayano estaban hablando de aquello, a Chizuru se le ocurrió la genial idea de quitarse las gafas y observar la escena según su punto de vista:

"_Joo, tonta, qué más da..._" Ayano dijo en la mente de Chizuru.

"_Ayano-chan, esas vacaciones son nuestras..._" Chitose dijo en la mente de Chizuru.

Y, tal como era previsible, a Chizuru se le estaba cayendo saliva.

"¡Diablos, Ikeda-san!" Himawari cogió unos cuantos pañuelos y se los dio a Chizuru "¡Lo vas a poner todo perdido!"

"No, estoy bien." Chizuru lo negó.

"Seguro que se quedó viendo tus tetas enormes." Sakurako respondió.

"¡Tú a callar, que no aportas nada!" Himawari exclamó.

Después de la liada que ha montado Chizuru, Chitose comentó el plan de verano a Himawari, Sakurako y Chizuru...

"¿En serio...? No es que tenga planes este verano..." A Himawari le costó creerlo "¡Pero esto...!"

"¡Bien, podré comer y beber todo lo que yo quiera!" Sakurako exclamó.

"En este caso, chica, asegúrate de limpiar después los restos, que nos conocemos..."

"¿Qué opinas, Chizuru?" Chitose preguntó.

"Me parece buena idea." Chizuru respondió "¿Cuándo empezaremos?"

"Eso..." Chitose empezó a pensar hasta darse cuenta de que no se dijo ninguna fecha "...es una buena pregunta. ¿Vamos para allá a preguntar, chicas?"

"¡Cierto!" Ayano se incorporó "¡Es nuestra responsabilidad conocer la fecha de los acontecimientos! ¡Vamos!"

"¿Sí? Creía que querías estar junto a Kyoko-chan de nuevo..."

***PAF***

* * *

"¡Ya estamos comenzando a la de ya, chicas!" Kyoko estaba muy emocionada por lo del viaje.

"Mejor que no..." Chinatsu murmuró, y después miró a Yui "Aunque si por Yui-senpai fuera..."

"Chinatsu-chan, ¿puedes traer más té?" Yui pidió.

"¡Yo también quiero!" Akari dijo.

"_Okay_, voy." Chinatsu estuvo caminando hacia la puerta principal "¿Lo quieren con algo en especial o...?"

En cuanto Chinatsu estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, se abrió la puerta violentamente por Ayano por el otro lado.

"**¡AHHH!**" Chinatsu se asustó.

"**¡AHHH!**" Ayano se asustó también.

Ambas se quedaron tan asustadas por la otra tanto que se cayeron al suelo. Las risas que se estaba echando Kyoko no tenían desperdicio.

"**¡HAHAHA!**" Kyoko seguía riéndose a carcajadas "¡Ayano, yo creía que eras de ésas que se muestran frías a cualquier situación!"

"¡Oh, cállate, Toshino Kyoko, siempre me metes en líos!" Ayano exclamó mientras se levantaba "Hay otra duda que me sur... nos surge a todas. Ya podéis pasar, chicas."

De la puerta entraban Ayano, Chizuru, Chitose y Himawari y Sakurako -estas últimas manteniendo la mirada fija la una y la otra.

"Eh, la tsundere está aquí." Kyoko comentó.

"Muérete." Chizuru respondió.

"¡Anda, somos muchas personas para el viaje!" Akari exclamó.

"Empiezo a pensar que esto quizá no sea buena idea..." Chinatsu murmuró.

"Gente, ¿escuchan a la vice-presidenta?" Ayano llamó la atención "Aquí las presentes accedemos a ir a la excursión ésa, sólo necesito... necesitamos saber un último dato."

"¿Cuál es ese dato?" Yui preguntó.

"¿Cuándo será el viaje?"

Ante la pregunta de Ayano, todas se miraron la una a la otra en silencio, como si cada una esperaba que cualquiera supiera la respuesta.

"Eso digo yo..." Akari respondió.

"Con tantas semociones, no se me ocurrió preguntar..." Yui dijo "Chinatsu, ¿sabes cuándo partiremos?"

"Pues la semana que viene, en 7 días justos, aunque..." Chinatsu respondió.

"¡Bien, tendré bastante tiempo para empacar las cosas!" Kyoko interrumpió.

"Aunque, ¿qué, Yoshikawa-san?" Chizuru preguntó.

A Chinatsu le daba un poco de miedo decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Cosa que dejaron a las demás un poco intrigadas.

"Mi hermana mayor tiene un coche de 5 plazas, somos 9 sin contar con mi hermana." Chinatsu dijo "Y aunque iríamos en autobús, no será posible debido a que hay demasiadas rutas rurales y carreteras estrechas... no están adaptados para los autobuses."

Entonces hubo un triste silencio entre todas, decepcionadas por no salir todas juntas sólo por el número de plazas del coche.

"Pero..." Ayano preguntó "¿PERO POR QUÉ NO LO HABÍAS DICHO ANTES, **IDIOTA**? ¡Y si antes éramos 6 cuando nos contaste la noticia, ¿por qué te lo has callado?!"

"Pues..." Chinatsu trató de explicarse "Cuando os vi todas juntas, me parecía que era demasiada gente y me hizo recordar ese detallito..."

"Eh, quizá sí vayamos al final..." Akari dijo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso si no hay plazas suficientes?" Ayano preguntó.

"Mi hermana mayor también tiene coche de varias plazas." Akari explicó "Ella logró conseguir el carnet de conducir recientemente, puede usar ese coche para llevarnos a todas, así iríamos 5 en el coche de la hermana de Chinatsu-chan, y el resto en el coche de mi hermana."

"Entonces... ¿Podremos viajar en condiciones?" Ayano preguntó, esta vez más tranquila.

"Sí, sí que podremos."

En ese momento, Kyoko caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Akari, permaneció inmóvil durante un rato mirando a ella fijamente.

"Eh, Kyoko-chan..." Akari estaba un pelín asustada.

"**¡AKARIIIII!**" Kyoko terminó por darle un fuerte abrazo de oso a Akari "¡Te pondré de personaje terciario del protagonista en mi próxima historia!"

"¿Ehhh? Esperaba más..."

Después de algunas risas y charlas innecesarias, Ayano dio por concluida la reunión.

"Entonces, tenemos una semana para preparar nuestras cosas, ¿verdad?" Ayano resumió.

"Eso es." Chinatsu dijo.

"De acuerdo." Ayano dijo. "Entonces..." Ayano estuvo por decir algo, pero encontró a Chitose con la nariz sangrando "...qué haces."

"Las risas entre tú y Kyoko-chan son más que placenteras..." Chitose seguía todavía fantaseando.

"¡Por favor, que alguien le deje unos pañuelos, que está sangrando el suelo, y nos van a sancionar con una multa Irving por esto!"

"Pff... Multa Irving..." Yui trató de contener la risa.


	2. El viaje agotador

Pasaron 6 días y Ayano estaba haciendo unas cuantas llamadas esa noche. Sólo le quedaban 2 personas por llamar: Akari y Kyoko. Decidió llamar a Akari primero... por razones obvias.

"¿Sí, residencia de los Akaza, dígame?" Se escuchó la voz de Akari.

"Akari, soy Ayano, la vice-presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil." Ayano respondió.

"Hola Ayano-chan, ¿qué tal?"

"Nada, iba a decirte que yo ya tengo mi equipaje listo, y he estado llamando una por una a preguntar precisamente por el equipaje." Ayano explicó "¿Cómo lo llevas tú?"

"¡Perfectamente! De hecho, estoy acabando con la maleta, mi hermana me está ayudando."

"¿En tu familia todos están conformes con lo de esta excursión también? Iba a hacerte esa pregunta, se los pregunté a todas y sus familiares acceden a esto."

"Sí."

"Estupendo, ¿estás segura que tu coche tiene las plazas suficientes? No quiero fallos."

"Descuida, todo está bien."

"De acuerdo, sólo eso, nada más. Hasta mañana."

"¡Hasta ma...!"

Ayano colgó el teléfono antes de que Akari terminara su despedida. Sólo quedaba un número por llamar: Kyoko. Era evidente que Ayano estaba nerviosa, y se pasó cinco minutos enteros mirando su teléfono y aún no se le ocurrió nada que decir al llamar.

De pronto sonaba el teléfono y Ayano perdió los nervios por un momento, hasta que descolgó el teléfono y respondió.

"S-s-sí, ¿con quién hablo?" Ayano respondió.

"¡_Hello_, Ayano!" Se escuchaba la voz de Kyoko.

"Ah... ¡Toshino Kyoko! No creas que he estado esperando tu llamada ni nada por el estilo."

"¿Es que has estado esperando mi llamada?"

"Qu... **¡No!** Quería decir que estaba ocupada con mis cosas... ¿Para qué me has llamado?" Ayano iba al grano.

"Nada, sólo recordarte que mañana por la mañana nos vamos al viaje. ¡Qué bien lo pasaremos! ¿Verdad?"

"Sí... Hablando del viaje, ¿empacaste tus cosas?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Toshino Kyoko... No me digas que..."

"Tenía cosas que hacer." Kyoko se rió.

"**¡Que tú tenías...!** ¿¡Que has tenido 6 días y ahora me dices que tenías cosas que hacer!? ¿¡Qué diablos has estado haciendo?!"

"Dibujar Fan-arts _fan-service_ para despedirme de mis fans por el verano." Kyoko explicó "Tengo una reputación que mantener. Pensaba en hacer aquello por la mañana."

"¿Por la mañana? ¡Chica, son las 9:30 de la noche, es la hora de cenar!"

"Hala, no me extraña que tuve el estómago rugiendo. ¡Nos vemos, Ayano!"

"¡Espera, Toshino Kyoko...!"

Ahí Kyoko le colgó el teléfono. Ayano apretó su mano mientras se le ponía cara de asesina.

"Joder... Toshino Kyoko... ¡Te mataré como no hagas tu equipaje!"

* * *

Pasaron las horas... y llegó el día esperado. El punto de reunión era la casa de Akari, hacia las 8 de la mañana, que era el punto más cercano a la llegada de la casa de verano. Todas, incluso Tomoko -la hermana de Chinatsu- estaban reunidas con su coche.

"Joo, ¿a qué hora estarán listas esas dos?" Sakurako se quejó.

"Hace 1 minuto que hemos llegado aquí, no seas caprichosa." Himawari respondió.

"¡TUS TETAS TIENEN LA CULPA DE TODO ESO!"

"¡Mis pechos no tienen nada que ver con esto!"

Al instante, Akari estuvo saliendo de casa con una maleta para sus cosas.

"¡Ya estoy!" Akari saludó "¡Buenos días, chicas!"

"¿Y Akane-san?" Tomoko preguntó "¿No estaba contigo?"

"Enseguida sale, está en el garaje."

De hecho, la puerta del garaje se estaba abriendo, el coche negro que manejaba Akane salía poco a poco, y en cuanto había salido del todo, la puerta del garaje se cerraba. Una vez acercó el coche al grupo, Akane salió del coche, con la cara sonriente, como de costumbre.

"Buenos días." Akane saludó "¿Empacamos las cosas a los coches?"

"Claro." Tomoko dijo "Mi coche tiene cofre en el techo, así que habrá más espacio para las maletas. ¿Nos ayudáis todas?"

"Claro, haremos lo que haga falta." Yui respondió.

Así, las demás (a excepción de Sakurako, que no hacía más que mirar y quejarse de la espera) colaboraban en poner las maletas prioritariamente en el cofre del coche rojo de Tomoko, y cuando no había espacio, ponían las maletas en el maletero de Tomoko, y pusieron el resto (que era un par de maletas) en el maletero de Akane.

Tardaron un máximo de 5 minutos, buen tiempo para empezar.

"Bueno, somos en total 11 personas." Akane repasó el plan como buena capitana "Tendremos que organizarnos para llevar a las chicas. Obviamente, yo iré conduciendo mi coche y Tomoko-san en el suyo."

Curiosamente, Tomoko se sonrojó en cuanto Akane la llamó por su nombre.

"Akari, naturalmente irá conmigo, y Chinatsu-chan irá con Tomoko-san. A partir de aquí es cosa vuestra." Akane terminó.

"¡Yui-senpai, ve conmigo, anda!" Chinatsu exclamó con los típicos ojos de corderito y agarrándole por el brazo.

"_Qué remedio, no se le escapa una..._" Yui pensó y al final respondió "De acuerdo, iremos juntas."

"¡Eh, Ayano, ven conmigo!" Kyoko se llevaba a Ayano por el coche de Akane.

"¡Eh, Toshino Kyoko, espera...!" Ayano exclamó.

"..." Chizuru miraba con frialdad a Kyoko llevándose a Ayano "Iré en el de Yoshikawa-san."

"Bueno, pues Chizuru va ahí yo también." Chitose dijo, yendo con Chizuru.

"Eh, Akaza-san..." Himawari hablaba con Akane.

"¿Qué sucede, querida?" Akane preguntó.

Himawari señaló su coche -el de Akane- y en él iban Akari, Kyoko y Ayano y sin contar con Akane quedaba una sola plaza.

"Oh, oh, problemas..." Akane murmuró.

"¡Akari!" Ayano se dio cuenta del problema "¡Tú dijiste que no había fallos! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¡Lo siento, no me acordé del número de plazas!" Akari respondió.

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" Himawari preguntó.

"Aún hay sitio en el maletero, pero no será muy cómodo que digamos..." Akane dijo.

"¡Pues mira!" Sakurako sugirió "¡Pongamos a Akari en el maletero, por no decirnos a tiempo el número de plazas correcto!"

"**¿EEEEEHHHH?**" Akari se asustó.

"¡Pero qué dices, deberías ir tú en él, que no ayudaste en nada en poner las maletas! ¡Lo único que hiciste fue mirar y quejarte de la espera!" Himawari exclamó.

"¡Eso no importa!" Sakurako respondió "¡Tú, la hermana de Akari, pon a ésta en el maletero, ahora mismo!"

* * *

"¿Cómo estáis allí, chicas?" Tomoko preguntó al volante.

"¡Bien!" Chitose respondió.

"Genial, gracias por llevarnos." Yui respondió.

En el coche de Tomoko iban ella misma de conductora, Chitose al lado; de los asientos detrás de la conductora, Chinatsu a la izquierda abrazando a Yui, que estaba en el centro, Chizuru estaba en su derecha. Es el coche que iba delante del coche de Akane.

"¿Cómo estáis, queridas?" Akane preguntó conduciendo "¿Cómo lo lleváis?"

"¡Bien, Onee-chan!" Akari respondió.

"Estamos bien aquí, gracias." Ayano respondió.

"¡Yo también!" Kyoko respondió.

"Yo también bien." Himawari dijo, luego se volteó "¿Tú cómo lo llevas, Sakurako?"

"ESTO NO MOLA." Sakurako respondió desde el maletero.

"Dice Sakurako que está bien, Akaza-san." Himawari bromeó.

"Me alegra oír eso." Akane respondió.

En el coche de Akane iban ella misma como conductora, tenía a su hermana Akari al lado; en los asientos detrás de la conductora iban Kyoko por la izquierda, Ayano por el centro, Himawari por la derecha y Sakurako por... el maletero, lugar donde no se le podía oír con claridad debido a la manta que le puso Akane a las maletas y a Sakurako para evitar robos por si hacen alguna parada.

Transcurrían unos 10 minutos del viaje, cuando a Kyoko se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacer la pregunta:

"Oye, ¿cuánto dura el viaje? Kyoko preguntó.

"Tomoko-san me dijo que unas 6 horas aproximadamente." Akane respondió

"Jopé, ¿qué haremos para matar el tiempo?"

"¿Por qué no dormís un poco?" Akane sugirió.

"Buena idea, yo estuve hasta las tantas haciendo mis maletas, así que..."

"¿Eh?" Ayano se extrañó "¿No has dormido nada?"

"Una horita, tuve que ponerme unos 7 despertadores para ponerme las pilas para reunirme con vosotras lo antes posible." Kyoko explicó.

"No tienes remedio..."

"Si no es molestia, iré a dormir del tirón." Kyoko se acostó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ayano "Buenas mañanas..."

"¡Espera... Toshino Kyoko!" Ayano se ruborizó al máximo, intentó avisar a Kyoko, pero ésta se durmió en el acto "_Bueno, no se puede hacer nada..._"

* * *

En ese mismo instante, Chitose se quitó las gafas y empezó a fantasear pensando en Kyoko y Ayano. Era previsible que sucediera esto.

"Chitose, anda, toma." Yui le dio a ella una caja de pañuelos.

"Se agradece..." A Chitose se le seguía sangrando la nariz, a pesar de que lo estaba limpiando.

"Y... ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay, Yoshikawa-san?" Chizuru preguntó.

"Unas cuantas..." Chinatsu respondió, aunque con dudas "Debería haber suficiente para todas nosotras, ¿verdad, Onee-chan?"

"Desde luego." Tomoko respondió "Si decidís a compartir habitación os aseguro que habrá para todas. Sois todas amigas, ¿no?"

"¡Sí, me gustaría compartir habitación con Yui-senpai!" Chinatsu respondió con ilusión -y sin poder despegarse de Yui.

"Sí, sería genial." Yui respondió siguiéndole a Chinatsu... por dentro estaba _un poquito_ asustada.

"Nee-san, ¿te gustaría compartir habitación conmigo?" Chizuru preguntó a su hermana.

"Sí, ¡me encantaría!" Chitose respondió.

"¿Tú dónde dormirás, Onee-chan?" Chinatsu preguntó.

"Con mi súper-buena mejor amiga Akane." Tomoko respondió "Quien solía dormir con su hermanita, quien solía cuidar de su hermana..."

"Oye, lamento interrumpir..." Yui interrumpió "¿Pero en los últimos años no dormían en habitaciones separadas, ellas?"

"Bueno, yo..." Tomoko se ruborizó y se quedó sin palabras "Sí, es cierto. Qué razón tienes..." A Tomoko le dolió _un poco_ admitir que Yui tuviera razón... se sentía como que fuera la hermana de Akane.

* * *

Se han transcurrido 4 horas desde el viaje y no hubo ninguna novedad aparte de unas cuantas curvas más cerradas de la cuenta, paisajes que parecían ser una mezcla de bosques, montañas y playas -aunque unos pocos- y unos cuantos sangrados nasales de Chitose de vez en cuando...

...a pesar de ello faltaban unas interminables 2 horas.

"_Toshino Kyoko..._" Ayano todavía estaba ruborizada al tener a Kyoko durmiendo en su hombro, y precisamente por eso no durmió con ella "_Se nota que te esforzaste mucho en el equipaje anoche..._"

Ayano tampoco pudo evitar escuchar cierta canción que sonaba apenas, se giró lentamente hacia la cabeza de Kyoko y vio que tenía los auriculares con música sonando. Ayano no lo vio antes porque probablemente el cabello largo de Kyoko ocultó las orejas.

"_Juraría haber escuchado esa canción... en todo el viaje._" Ayano pensó "_No creo que se despierte si le quito un auricular, la música parece que suena bien._"

Ayano, antes quería asegurarse de que nadie le viese para formar malentendidos. Himawari estaba durmiendo también, Akari seguía tomando fotos de paisajes con su teléfono móvil, y Akane parecía estar más concentrada con la ruta. En cuanto a Sakurako... bueno, estaba en el maletero y con manta, así que tampoco podría ser problema.

Ayano se atrevió, apartó un poco parte del cabello largo de Kyoko con una mano y con la otra la acercó lentamente hacia la oreja derecha; en cuanto logró tocar el auricular derecho, logró cogerlo sin problemas, alejarlo de la oreja de Kyoko y empezar a escuchar la música por cuenta de Ayano.

_(Nota del autor: la música es del opening de Mirakurun en el episodio 6 de la temporada 2)_

Normalmente Ayano no escucha bandas sonoras u _openings_ de animes, pero esa canción parecía gustarle, hasta Ayano logró seguir la letra del estribillo (en voz baja, no vaya a ser que le oiga alguien). Probablemente Ayano estaba escuchando una de las mejores canciones que ha escuchado en los últimos años.

"¡Cuidado, hay una curva chunga ahí!" Akane avisó.

El avisó fue un poco tarde para Ayano, ésta estaba en una situación un poco comprometida como para poder reaccionar antes. Se trataba de una gran curva hacia la derecha; así, Ayano no se pudo agarrar bien a pesar del cinturón y se movió accidentalmente hacia el lado de Kyoko de una manera tan brusca que la hizo despertar.

"Ah..." Kyoko abrió los ojos "¿Ya llegamos aún?"

"To... ¡Toshino Kyoko!" Ayano exclamó, sin saber qué hacer...

"¿Ah, te gusta el tema de Mirakurun?" Kyoko se dio cuenta de que Ayano estaba escuchando su música.

"**¡Pero qué dices!** ¡Sólo le estaba limpiando el cerumen que había en el auricular!" Ayano exclamó lo primero que se le ocurría en la cabeza.

"Ayano..." Kyoko se quedó patidifusa "Agradezco que hayas hecho esto por mí, pero... ¿limpiar cerumen? ¿Tienes un fetiche o algo así?"

"Ah..." Ayano estaba muy avergonzada "**¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA!**"

"Si te hace sentir mejor, Ayano, hay fetiches más extravagantes." Akane respondió.

"**¡QUE NO ES ESOOO!**"

"Mmm..." Himawari se despertó "¿Qué pasa?"

"Oye, chicas, ¿qué os parece si cantamos algo? Quedan dos horas para llegar." Akane sugirió.

"Sí, una idea buena..." Ayano murmuró "_...o mala._"

"¡Onee-chan!" Akari era la única que le gustó la idea "¡Cantamos la canción de mamá de viajes!"

Así, Akari y Akane cantaron una canción a dúo pegadiza -aunque pesada- que constaba únicamente de esas letras:

"_Por la carretera voy,_

_adonde es brillado por el sol,_

_hacia el destino que siempre_

_llegaremos a salvo."_

Estuvieron cantando esa canción durante 20 minutos enteros... y subiendo.

Debido a la letra repetitiva no recibió demasiada recepción positiva; sólo Kyoko y Akari siguieron el ritmo de Akane. Himawari y Ayano no mostraron ninguna queja al respecto, pero sí que tenían cara de "_por Dios, que esto se acabe ya de una vez_".

Y la primera de ellas en quejarse fue Sakurako, que encontró una bocina suya para bicicleta en su maletín del maletero y aprovechó para "pitar" con la bocina, dando un susto a las presentes.

"¡PERO QUÉ...!" Ayano exclamó.

"¡Sakurako, no nos des esos sustos!" Himawari respondió.

"¡EH, PARAD YA CON LA CANCIONCITA DE LAS NARICES, QUE ESTO NO ES OPERACIÓN TRIUNFO! ¿VA?" Sakurako expresó su queja con un tono muy violento.

Entonces Akane paró el coche hacia el arcén de la carretera, puso el freno de mano, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se fue hacia atrás y le cogió a Sakurako por el hombro mientras todavía conservaba esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba tanto a Akane...

...sólo que esta vez el contexto era un poco peligroso, por decirlo de alguna forma.

"Escúchame bien." Akane le murmuró a Sakurako con un tono de voz de asesina en serie "No pienso soportar tus tonterías, ¿entendido? Nos vamos a comportar como putos seres humanos."

"..." Sakurako, por primera vez, estaba más asustada que nunca en toda su vida "V-v-v-vale..."

"Bien." Akane cambió su tono de voz a lo habitual "¡Seguiremos con este viaje después de este contratiempo!"

Después de que Akane regresara a su sitio y continuara el resto del viaje, sugirió otra idea:

"Bueno, si no vamos a cantar, tengo otra idea mejor." Akane dijo "¿Cuántos cantantes conocéis que no sean de Japón? Extranjeros, digo."

"Bueno, sinceramente no conozco muchos." Himawari dijo "Los que sí conozco son los más populares... ¿Pero a qué viene esto?"

"Pues tengo en el reproductor MP3 integrado en el coche una canción que estoy segura que hará de este viaje inolvidable. ¡La discografía entera!"

Akane le dio unos botones al coche y empezaba a sonar la canción de "Sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago.

Las reacciones eran muy variados: a Akari y a Kyoko le dieron ganas de cantar el estribillo, Himawari se mostraba indiferente, Ayano tenía cara de no poder soportarlo más, y Sakurako... bueno, seguía asustada por la intervención anterior de Akane.

_(Nota del autor: iba a poner Justin Bieber, pero eso ofendería a aquéllos que le gustaran tanto Akane y las demás personajes y opté por la alternativa. =P)_

Kyoko empezó a cantar el estribillo de la canción, actuando de manera romántica con Ayano.

"_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas..._" Kyoko cantaba mientras le estaba abrazando a Ayano por la cintura.

"Eh... ¡Te equivocas de persona, Toshino Kyoko!" Ayano estaba ruborizada y sus intentos de cortar los abrazos eran nulos.

* * *

Como era de esperar, Chitose tuvo otra de sus hemorragias -y lo estaba disfrutando más que las otras.

"¡Chitose!" Yui exclamó "¡Ya es la novena vez en lo que va de viaje, contrólate, mujer!"

"Ya, disculpadme todas..." Chitose respondió mientras se limpiaba la nariz con otro pañuelo.

"¿Eh? Ya no veo el coche de Akane..." Tomoko miró el retrovisor un momento "Espera, falsa alarma, siguen a nuestro ritmo. Se han parado hace rato, qué raro..."

"Habrán tenido un percance con la batería o con el carburante." Yui comentó "Aunque no es que sepa del tema."

"Ah, sí, una cosa que deberíais saber." Tomoko dijo "En la casa no hay plaza de aparcamiento, aun así conozco un sitio donde podremos aparcar los coches; está a unos 10 o 15 minutos de distancia a pie."

"Muy bien, no hay problema." Yui respondió "¿Algo más de lo que nosotras debamos saber?"

"Pues... ¿Aparte de que la playa es grande y que está justo al lado de la casa? Creo que eso es todo." Tomoko respondió.

"¿Tan grande es la playa?" Chitose se quedó sorprendida "Estoy deseando verlo."

"Sep, hay un pasaje de rocas en un extremo de la playa que solía ir la gente para ir a pescar o coger cangrejos. Es algo peligroso, pero si sois muy atléticas podéis pasarlo sin ningún peligro."

"La mayoría de nosotras es capaz." Yui dijo "Así con que una de las atléticas acompañe a una inexperta estaría bien."

"Yo soy inexperta, senpai." Chinatsu aprovechó para decir "¿Me acompañarás allí, porfi porfi porfi?"

"_Quién me mandaría a mí abrir esa bocaza que tengo..._" Yui pensó.

* * *

Pasadas las horas y kilómetros que faltaban en el viaje agotador, finalmente han llegado. Los dos coches aparcaron en una parte libre del extremo del bosque, donde se supone que está al lado de la playa, por la sombra. Las chicas salieron de los coches para coger las maletas tanto de los maleteros y el cofre del coche de Tomoko.

"¡Jesucristo, ya era hora!" Ayano estuvo harta de la discografía de Alex Ubago, a pesar de que tuvo paciencia para no quejarse de ello dentro del coche... Akane le habría hecho el mismo aviso que a Sakurako.

"Venga, Ayano." Kyoko picó a Ayano "Estoy segura que estabas disfrutando de la música."

"Pero la pregunta, ¿es que sabes español?" Ayano preguntó "Porque no sé cómo estuviste cantando eso sin equivocarte -creo."

"Meh, tampoco es gran cosa. Me aprendí únicamente el estribillo de la primera canción por medio de un AMV Yuri de Mirakurun. No conozco más palabras en español."

Aparte de ese pequeño argumento entre Kyoko y Ayano, Sakurako estaba tratando de salir del maletero; una vez fuera, se podía ver que estaba totalmente fatigada debido a los movimientos incesantes del coche, especialmente en las curvas.

"¡Di antes de tiempo que íbamos a tardar 6 malditas horas!" Sakurako se quejó.

"¿Eh? ¿Que no dijo antes eso?" Kyoko preguntó.

"Creo que no se enteró porque estaba cubierta por la manta en el maletero." Ayano respondió.

"¡Eso es porque las tetas de ésa son demasiado grandes!" Sakurako gritó.

"¿Se puede saber qué te he dicho yo ahora?" Himawari respondió.

"Venga chicas, dejad de discutir, recojan vuestras maletas y vamos hacia la gran casita." Tomoko dijo.

Las chicas recogieron sus respectivas maletas y se dirigieron en ruta hacia la gran "casita". Después de unos 3 minutos caminando, salieron del bosque y, a la vez que estuvieron en plena luz del sol, vieron una playa enorme de tamaño inimaginable, y la casa de verano enfrente de la playa muy cerca. Lo mejor de todo es que no había nadie, por lo tanto, la privacidad estaba asegurada y no habría nadie con quien meterse con alguna de las chicas.

"**¡Caray, vaya playa!**" Kyoko estuvo alucinando en colores, al igual que la gran mayoría de las chicas.

"Hala..." Ayano preguntó a Chinatsu "¿De verdad tus tíos pueden permitirse todo eso? ¡Si no he visto ni un alma allí!"

"Sí, lo suelen utilizar para reuniones de trabajo u otra cosa que se les ocurre..." Chinatsu respondió.

"Esto... es... **¡INCREÍBLEEE!**" Sakurako exclamó con alegría mientras iba corriendo hacia la casa "¡Vamos a pasar el mejor verano de toda la historia!"

Así, las chicas estuvieron caminando hacia la casa de verano durante muy poco rato.


	3. ¡Playita buena!

En tan sólo 5 minutos, las chicas llegaron a la casa de verano de diseño occidental de enorme tamaño.

Una vez estuvieron todas enfrente de la puerta principal, Tomoko sacó las llaves de casa y se lo pensó un segundo.

"¿Hay algún problema, Onee-chan?" Chinatsu preguntó.

"¿Haces tú los honores, Chinatsu?" Tomoko le dio las llaves a Chinatsu.

"¿De verdad puedo?" Chinatsu estaba feliz por ser la primera que abra la puerta principal "¡Gracias!"

Chinatsu, con el llavero lleno de llaves, cogió uno e intentó meterlo por la cerradura... no encajaba; le daba la vuelta, no encajaba; cogía otra llave, no encajaba...

...así sucesivamente...

"Bien, China, nos quedamos sin playa como sigas equivocándote de llaves, eh." Sakurako estaba impaciente.

"Eh, ¿es que tú no te has equivocado nunca o qué?" Chinatsu estaba nerviosa.

"Échale la culpa a las tetas de..."

"**A CALLAR.**" Himawari interrumpió a Sakurako con un golpe de karate en todo el "coco".

"...querida hermanita..." Chinatsu no quiso intentarlo más, habían por lo menos 15 llaves o más en ese llavero "¿Una ayudita?"

"Tranquila, aceptar ayuda no es humillante." Tomoko consoló a su hermana y cogió el llavero.

"Gracias..." Chinatsu lloró un poco, quería quedar bien enfrente de su senpai, Yui.

"Y... ¡listo!"

En cuanto Tomoko abrió la puerta y entraron ellas dentro, vieron que el interior del pasillo era muy, muy espacioso, no era lo más lujoso, pero a pesar de esa ligera pega las chicas se vieron mortalmente impresionadas, y eso era sólo el principio.

"¡Mirad las paredes y el suelo!" Akari exclamó "¡Parece una cabaña, pero a lo grande!

"¿A que es genial, sí?" Cihnatsu dijo.

"Vaya... Debo admitirlo, esto es una maravilla." Yui respondió.

"Hay algunas habitaciones que están en esta planta baja, y otras habitaciones en la planta alta." Tomoko dijo "Ahora que recuerdo hay como... 6 habitaciones, así que supongo que la mayoría de vosotras tendrá que compartir habit..."

"¡YO CON SENPAI!" Chinatsu gritó rápidamente.

"Ay..." Yui se tapó la oreja suya más cercana a Chinatsu "Cuidado con esos gritos, Chinatsu-chan..."

"Nee-san, ¿irás conmigo?" Chizuru preguntó a Chitose.

"Pues claro, eso lo aclaramos antes en el coche, ¿recuerdas?" Chitose respondió.

"Bueno, yo..."

"¡Espera!" Ayano dijo "¡¿Me estáis diciendo ahora que hay 6 habitaciones y que tendremos que compartirlas?! ¿AHORA ME LO DECÍS?"

"Venga, Ayano." Kyoko respondió "¡No me digas que eso no hace más emocionante nuestras vacaciones! ¡Imagínate las peleas de almohadas!"

Chitose, como acto reflejo, se quitó las gafas y visualizó la siguiente escena:

"Dime, Ayano, ¿cuántas almohadas quieres que te toque hoy?"

"L-las dos, Kyoko-chan..."

Naturalmente, a Chitose se le sangró la nariz mientras ella disfrutaba de su visionado Yuri.

"Vamos senpai..." Akari le ofreció una caja de pañuelos "Deberías buscar remedio para eso."

"Gracias, Akaza-san." Cihtose prestó atención a los pañuelos más que a la segunda frase de Akari.

"¡Ni de coña pienso ir con la monstruo tetona!" Sakurako exclamó.

"¡Pues vas a tener que hacerlo!" Himawari respondió "Nadie sería capaz de lidiar contigo tanto como yo. ¡Tampoco creas que me guste hacer esto, al contrario!"

"¡Está bien, como tú digas!" Sakurako respondió.

"Hay tres dormitorios en el piso de arriba y otros tres en el piso de abajo, podéis coger el que queráis." Tomoko dijo.

"¡Oki doki!" Las demás respondieron.

Las chicas se dispersaron en varios grupos para distintas habitaciones. En el piso de arriba iban Akari, Chitose y Chizuru, y Akane y Tomoko; mientras que en el piso de abajo iban Ayano y Kyoko, Yui y Chinatsu, y Himawari y Sakurako.

* * *

Akari entró en lo que iba a ser su habitación para todo el verano. Su habitación era amplio y tenía vistas a la playa, al mar...

"¡Wow! ¡Increíble!" Akari se emocionó mucho "¡En cuanto se lo cuente a mamá va a querer ir aquí!"

Akari puso su maleta en una esquina de la puerta. Luego, debido al cansancio del viaje -por estar sentada en todo el viaje más que nada- se tumbó en la cama. Justo después, notó algo raro en su cama... bueno, en realidad no era raro, pero era un detalle.

"Anda, la cama es grande, para dos personas." Akari dijo "¡Mejor, así estaré más cómoda!"

Akari se volteaba una y otra vez encima de la cama, divertiéndose un poquito...

"Más cómoda..." Akari murmuró y poco a poco dejó de voltearse "...sola..."

A Akari se le escapó una lágrima.

"...solita..."

* * *

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece la casa, Akane?" Tomoko dijo, sacando sus cosas de su maleta y poniéndolas en el armario de su habitación.

"Está bien, y las chicas parecen contentas..." Akane respondió "...aunque me preocupa Akari."

"... ¿qué le pasa?" Tomoko prestó mucha atención a Akane.

"Piensa en esto un momento: las chicas tienen la una a la otra, por parejas; todas excepto Akari." Akane explicó "Si ella está sola por un par de días, no disfrutaría de unas vacaciones como ésta. Esta mansión, esta pedazo de casa... puede que sea lo mejor que haya vivido en mucho tiempo o en su vida, y quiero que lo aproveche."

"Wow..." Tomoko se quedó de piedra "Akane, me dejas sorprendida... ¿Y vas a hacer algo al respecto?"

"Quizá... Por una parte no quiero dejar sola a Akari por las noches, pero por otra parte no quiero dejarte sola, Tomoko."

"Akane..." A Tomoko se le aceleró el corazón, intentando disimular su emoción "¿Por qué...?"

"Pues..."

_**(inicio de flashback, medio año atrás)**_

Las hermanas Akaza estaban a punto de dormir en la habitación de Akari.

"¿En serio quieres dormir conmigo en mi cama, Onee-chan?" Akari preguntó "No es que quisiera ser una molestia..."

"Mi cama está rota y ya es tarde para llamar al carpintero, y dormir contigo me llenaría de orgullo, Akari." Akane respondió.

"Ah, bien. Buenas noches, Onee-chan."

"Buenas noches, Akari."

A la mañana siguiente...

"Buaah..." Akari bostezó "Buenos días, Onee-chan..."

"B-b-b-buenos días..." Akane tenía un rostro un poco... inusual, como si hubiera tenido noche de insomnio.

En conclusión, dormir con Akari le proporcionó una experiencia de tanta felicidad que Akane no pudo dormir.

_**(fin de flashback)**_

"Digamos que tuve un problema hospitalario tiempo atrás... cosas que pasan." Akane respondió sin dejar demasiadas pistas.

"Bueno, pues..."

Tomoko iba a decir, pero algo súbito la interrumpió.

"**¡TODAS A LA PLAYA YA!**"

Era un grito de una de las chicas. Tomoko y Akane salieron de la habitación para ver quién era y vieron que era Kyoko, con un bikini rosa, con una toalla y una pelota de playa. Kyoko siguió llamando la atención poco a poco haciendo que las chicas salgan de sus respectivas habitaciones. Después vieron a Ayano salir con su bikini amarillo.

"Que conste que ella me ha forzado..." Ayano dijo, aunque en vano ya que nadie la escuchó debido al escándalo de Kyoko.

"**¡Venga, todas, que hace una playita buena ahí!**" Kyoko exclamó.

"Acabamos de atravesar un continente entero, Kyoko." Yui exageró "¿No podemos descansar un poquito?"

"¡Pero si son vacaciones, ya estamos descansando!" Kyoko respondió "¡Descansaremos jugando en la playa!"

"No suena una buena idea, senpai..." Chinatsu dijo.

"Vale..." Yui decidió "Iré a la playa a sabiendas que lo haré para que dejes de dar la tabara."

"Ah... ¡Entonces sí que sería una buena idea!" Chinatsu cambió de idea.

"¿Pero no acabas de decir que...? Da igual, vámonos."

Eventualmente todas accedieron a ir a la playa, incluidas Akari, Akane y Tomoko.

* * *

Todas finalmente llegaron a la playa. Curiosamente, todas las chicas llevaron bikini de varios colores diferentes. Akari llevaba uno rojo, Yui uno negro, Chinatsu y Kyoko de rosado, Ayano uno amarillo, Chitose y Chizuru de gris, Himawari uno blanco, Sakurako uno naranja, Akane uno rojo también y Tomoko uno rosado también.

_(Nota del autor: para que no os perdáis con vagas descripciones imaginando escenas, la mayoría de los personajes llevan el mismo color de bikini que el color de sus respectivos cabellos. Las únicas que no coinciden son Kyoko, Ayano y Himawari.)_

Tomoko y Akane "plantaron" sus sombrillas algo cerca de la orilla. Himawari se ofreció para ayudar.

"¿No necesitáis ayuda?" Himawari preguntó.

"No, tranquila, ya nos las arreglaremos." Akane respondió.

"Bueno... De todas formas tenía pensado descansar por lo del viaje, sigo cansada todavía." Himawari desplegó su toalla cerca y se tumbó en ella.

Akane y Tomoko estuvieron sentadas en sus respectivas toallas, y ambas observaron cómo las demás chicas estaban pasándolo bien en el agua, pasando la pelota.

"Oye, Akane." Tomoko susurró para que Himawari no se enterase.

"Dime, Tomoko." Akane también susurró.

"Sobre lo de antes, y ahora que lo pienso, Akari parece estar divertiéndose. ¿No te parece exagerado preocuparte por ella por una cosa que todavía no ha sucedido?"

"A Akari le encantaba dormir en compañía cada vez que paramos en un hotel, o en casa de un familiar. Está acostumbrada a dormir sola en su dormitorio de nuestra casa, pero en ningún sitio más."

"Bueno... Aun así ella debería aprender a adaptarse al entorno tarde o temprano, ya no es una niña pequeña."

"No lo sé..." Akane tuvo sus dudas "A ella le ha resultado difícil hacer muchas cosas, especialmente hacerse amiga de Kyoko y Yui, se conocieron desde hace tanto que ni me acuerdo. No sé qué hacer para que Akari se quede a gusto con nosotras."

"Con nosotras... ¿Y por qué no le sugerimos dormir con nosotras?"

"Descartado. Ya te dije de mi problema hospitalario..."

"¿Tan personal es?"

"Mucho."

A Akane le dolió mentir a su amiga como "el problema hospitalario", pero tampoco quería subirle sospechas de que Akane era de las llamadas "_siscon_".

* * *

Cuando pasó media hora, llegó un momento en que el grupo de chicas (excepto las que estaban tumbadas en la sombrilla) se dividió en dos: el primer grupo seguía en la playa, mientras que el segundo grupo se aventuraba en las rocas que había cerca, en el extremo de la playa. En el primer grupo estaban 3 chicas: Sakurako, Kyoko, y Ayano; mientras que en el segundo grupo iban 5: Akari, Yui, Chinatsu, Chizuru y Chitose.

Las del primer grupo estaban jugando con las palas como si se tratara de una similar al tenis.

"Ayano, repítemelo, ¿por qué ellas van hacia las rocas?" Kyoko preguntó.

"Por que sí... cualquiera haría lo mismo." Sakurako contestó.

"Mencionaron algo de ver pequeños cangrejos." Ayano respondió "No es que me llamen la atención los cangrejos, pero no me gustaría romperme una pierna por resbalarme en una de esas rocas cercanas al agua."

"¿Qué, Ayano?" Kyoko se burló "¿Tienes miedo de que te rompas una pierna?"

"¡No es miedo, es prevención, Toshino Kyoko, búscalo en el diccionario!" Ayano gritó.

En cuanto la pelota estuvo al alcance de Ayano, ésta la dio con mucha fuerza que se le olvidó la mala puntería que tenía y al final le dio en plena cara de Sakurako.

"¡Ah, disculpa!" Ayano exclamó.

"¡Dios, ya ni modo de jugar tranquila!" Sakurako saltó repetidamente mientras se tapaba la cara impactada y al final tiró la pala al suelo, marchándose "¡Jugad vosotras, que no tengo ganas de partirme la crisma!"

"Je, debiste haberle propinado una colleja..." Kyoko susurró a Ayano.

"¡Ni de coña! Estamos aquí para pasarlo bien, no de fastidiarnos las unas a las otras." Ayano respondió.

"Entonces estás dispuesta a pasarlo bien..." Kyoko le dio una palmada en el trasero de Ayano "...de _esta_ forma, ¿verdad?"

Ayano, en ese momento estuvo demasiado ruborizada como para confundirla con un tomate a varios metros.

"¡TÚ, IDIOTA...!" Ayano gritó.

Y entonces...

***¡PAF!***

* * *

Chitose de repente se quitó las gafas y empezó a tener la típica hemorragia por la nariz.

"Akari, dale a Chitose la caja de pañuelos que te di." Yui dijo.

"Vamos, senpai..." Akari le ofreció la caja entera a Chitose.

"Gracias, menos mal que trajisteis eso." Chitose respondió, cogiendo un pañuelo.

"A pesar de ello, búscale remedio." Yui contestó "Imagínate que no podemos ayudarte y..."

Yui, de pronto, se resbaló debido a la roca resbaladiza sobre donde estaba ella y con Chinatsu cogida del brazo se resbaló ella también. Yui, por acto reflejo, puso su mano libre encima de su roca para interrumpir la caída, aunque Chinatsu estuvo al margen de ese movimiento y se cayó por completo en un hueco de un par de rocas.

"Chinatsu-chan." Yui le dio la mano a Chinatsu para sacarla de ahí "Eso de ir cogiéndome el brazo se tiene que acabar, ¿me oyes?"

"Eh... Sí..." Chinatsu respondió, un poco avergonzada y decepcionada mientras le cogía la mano a Yui "Lo siento..."

"Bueno..." Akari sugirió "Mientras no sea en un sitio peligroso no hay problema, supongo."

"_Ahhh, Akari-chan..._" La sugerencia de Akari restauró el humor a Chinatsu.

Las demás siguieron el camino sin novedad hasta que se pararon en un lugar donde vieron a unos cuantos cangrejos pequeñitos. Las chicas se agacharon a verlos.

"¡Anda, qué preciosidades!" Chinatsu y Akari se veían emocionadas.

"Sí..." Chizuru se veía indiferente a la situación, pero prestó mucha atención a los movimientos de los cangrejitos.

"He oído que la gente suele quedarse cangrejos así." Chinatsu dijo "Me pregunto para qué."

"Pues para verles crecer, supongo." Yui respondió.

"¿Y qué se les da de comer?" Akari preguntó.

"...sinceramente, no estoy segura."

"Creo haber leído que en principio se les da algas." Chitose respondió "Pero si crecen, ¿qué se les da?"

"Eso digo yo..." Chinatsu dijo.

"**¡Eh, chicas!**"

Las chicas se voltearon hacia donde provino la voz y vieron que era Ayano, que estaba buscándolas.

"Chicas, tenemos que irnos, que es la hora de comer." Ayano dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas "Akane, Tomoko y Himawari andan cocinando, así que deberíamos ayudarles."

"De acuerdo, ya vamos." Yui respondió.

"Y la próxima vez avisad antes si decidís embarcaros en esta pista de obstáculos, en un par he estado a punto deee**eeEEEHHH...!**"

Ayano se resbaló hacia uno de los huecos de las rocas, dejándola casi inmovilizada en ese punto.

"¡Ayano-chan!" Chitose corrió con cuidado para ayudar a Ayano.

"Necesitaría una manita..." Ayano dijo sin perder los nervios -sorprendentemente.

"Vamos." Chitose ayudó poco a poco a Ayano hasta permanecer sobre las rocas sin dificultad "¿Mejor ahora?"

"Sí, gracias."

Chizuru, en ese momento, se quitó las gafas y se imaginó la siguiente escena:

"Gracias por salvarme, Chitose..." Ayano le estuvo abrazando a Chitose.

"De nada, Ayano-chan, aunque me gustaría una recompensa..." Chitose le contestó, a punto de besarla.

Y, como era previsible, Chizuru estaba empezando a babear.

"Ay, otra vez no..." Yui se llevó una palma en la cara.

"¡Senpai, estás babeando!" Akari le dio la caja de pañuelos que le dio a Chitose.

"No, no lo estoy." Chizuru lo negó a pesar de la evidencia.

"Vamos, chicas, que nos están esperando." Ayano dijo.


	4. Ayuda en la mesa, porfi

Las chicas habían llegado a casa después de recoger sus cosas de la playa, abrieron la puerta principal.

"¡Ya llegamos!" Yui dijo.

"Genial, ya llegasteis." Himawari pasó por su camino con unos platos "Dejaré estos platos para que podáis hacer la mesa del comedor de antemano."

"Jooo, ¿hay que hacerlo o qué?" Sakurako se quejó, como siempre.

"Sakurako, tenemos que colaborar como un equipo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ayudar más." Himawari se dirigió a la cocina "Necesitaríamos ayuda en la mesa, porfi."

"Te ayudo en la cocina, Himawari." Yui respondió "Chinatsu, ayuda a poner la mesa del comedor."

"¡Entendido, senpai!" Chinatsu hizo un gesto de saludo militar y fue disparada hacia el comedor.

"Lo tienes controlada, eh..." Ayano murmuró.

"Ya ves..." Yui respondió y se dirigió a donde Himawari "¿Qué hay de comer, Himawari?"

"Pez espada con patatas." Himawari respondió "¿Podrías pasarme la sal gorda? Akaza-san lo necesita."

"Claro, iré para allá."

* * *

Ayano, Chinatsu, Chizuru y Akari estaban poniendo la mesa del comedor. Habían puesto los platos, servilletas y cubiertos. Chizuru estaba contando mentalmente y rápidamente los sitios con platos y cubiertos...

"Vale, ya son once sitios completos." Chizuru confirmó.

"¿Hace falta más cosas?" Akari preguntó.

"Yo diría que los refrescos y los zumos." Chinatsu respondió "En la nevera debería haber unos cuantos."

"Iré y..." Ayano iba a decir pero alguien le interrumpió.

"**¡IRÉ YO!**" Kyoko se incorporó desde el sofá al suelo de un salto, en cuanto pasó por el lado de Chinatsu exclamó a ella "¡Guapa, ese culito!"

"Serás... ¡Vete a la cocina ya!" Chinatsu estuvo apretando los puños.

Ayano, al ver esto, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago tener que hacerle a Chinatsu la siguiente pregunta:

"Oye, ¿Toshino Kyoko siempre es así con todas?" Ayano preguntó.

"Puedes apostar que sí." Chinatsu respondió sin pensarlo "He visto cómo coqueteaba conmigo y con Yui-senpai de vez en cuando..."

"Conmigo también." Chizuru comentó, con una furia capaz de matar a Kyoko.

"Ya..." Ayano se veía decepcionada, a juzgar por las respuestas "Gracias de todas formas..."

Ayano, deprimida, se sentó en un sofá cabizbaja. Sakurako, que estaba vagueando a su lado, le miró por unos minutos.

"¿Estás bien, Ayano?" Sakurako preguntó, aunque sin parecer importarle lo más mínimo.

"Sí..." Ayano murmuró "Estoy bien... Muy bien..."

* * *

En la cocina, Kyoko había llegado.

"¡_Hello_, chicas!" Kyoko saludó "¿Puedo ayudar?"

"No, gracias." Akane estuvo manejando la freidora "Lo tenemos todo cubierto, y la comida estará lista en unos 10 minutos."

"¿Eeeh?" Kyoko se desilusionó "¿No puedes ir más rápido?"

"¿Quieres que la comida esté buena o no?" Yui replicó.

"Sí, ¡pero cuanto más rápido mejor! ¿No?"

"Tan sólo espera, Kyoko... _Con esta chica no hay manera..._"

Kyoko abrió la nevera y buscó los refrescos que habían en la parte de abajo, cogió un refresco de Coca-cola y estuvo a punto de coger uno de Fanta cuando vio una botella rosada en donde había una etiqueta que ponía "Fresa".

"_Anda, refrescos de fresa._" Kyoko pensó "_No los he probado en mi vida. ¡Pues de hoy no pasa sin probar uno de esos!_"

Ella cogió la botella rosada y la Coca-cola de la nevera y cerró ésta. Regresó al comedor y puso los dos refrescos en la mesa.

"Sakurako, ven a la mesa, que tenemos que comer." Chinatsu pidió.

"¿Estás segura?" Sakurako respondió.

"Cómo que si estoy segura..."

"Porque es que, cuando me dicen que hay que comer, la comida todavía no está lista en realidad y tengo que esperar más tiempo todavía."

"...cierto." Chinatsu dijo, un poco malhumorada "Y normalmente hay que ayudar en la mesa."

"O sea, que me entiendes."

"¡Tranquilas todas, chicas!" Kyoko intervino "¡La comida estará lista en 10 minutitos! Entre tanto podemos hacer algo productivo para entretenernos."

"Kyoko-senpai..." Chinatsu dijo "Las palabras _productividad_ y _entretenimiento_ son antónimos."

"¡Mirad esto!" Kyoko desplegó un lote de cartas de baraja francesa "¿Quién quiere jugar al Póker Tejano?"

"Querrás decir Texas hold'em." Chizuru corrigió.

"¡Chicas! ¡Que alguien recoja el plato de patatas!" Tomoko exclamó desde la cocina.

"¡Ya voy!" Chinatsu fue hasta la cocina.

"Jo, qué bien que esto haya acabado..." Chizuru pasó de Kyoko.

"Pero si ni siquiera he empezado..." Kyoko se quedó atónita.

"Quizás más tarde, Kyoko-chan..." Akari dijo "Seguro que tienen la comida lista en nada."

"A todo esto... ¿Dónde está Chitose?" Kyoko preguntó.

"¡Aquí estoy!" Chitose apareció de una de las habitaciones "Tenía que organizar algunas cosas."

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Cosas como... apuntes de la escuela, libros de texto..."

"**¡QUÉ!**" Kyoko la interrumpió "¡¿Qué haces estudiando un verano?! ¡Son vacaciones, hay que saber aprovecharlas!"

"Sí, seguro..." Yui respondió llevando un plato con muchos peces espada "El día en que te pongan un examen de acceso y lo suspendas sólo por no repasarlo un verano vas a lamentarlo."

"¡Ja! ¡Por favor! ¿Cuándo yo he suspendido yo por un examen? Recuerda que yo siempre estudio la noche antes del examen."

Mientras Kyoko y Yui andaban discutiendo, Chitose se acercó a Ayano, que seguía sentada en el sofá... con esa mirada vacía y perdida. Chitose se sentó con ella.

"Anda, ¿y esa cara tan larga, Ayano-chan?" Chitose preguntó.

"Toshino Kyoko no tiene piedad..." Kyoko murmuró.

"¿Eh?"

"Es..." Ayano se tomó un momento para pensar en las palabras que tenía que decir "Es como si a Toshino Kyoko le importara un bledo los sentimientos de las demás... Coquetea con todas por diversión, en vez de tener en cuenta los sentimientos... ¿Sabes?"

"...sí, creo que sí sé de qué hablas."

"Entonces... No creo que ella me tome en serio..."

Mientras Chitose veía a Ayano más deprimida todavía, se le ocurrió animarla.

"Quizás sigue coqueteando con ellas porque éstas la siguen rechazando." Chitose dijo.

"¿Cómo?" Ayano se extrañó.

"Normalmente Kyoko-chan insiste una y otra vez hasta recibir lo que desea." Chitose explicó "No coquetea con todas, sino con Chizuru, Chinatsu y Yui. Chizuru la rechaza porque no le gusta, Chinatsu la rechaza porque quiere estar con otra persona, y Yui la rechaza porque sólo la quiere como amiga. Entonces Kyoko-chan, al no estar satisfecha con los resultados, sigue intentándolo."

Ayano se quedó con los ojos como platos al escuchar esa pedazo de conclusión.

"¿...y tú cómo lo sabes?" Ayano, por una parte no se lo creía.

"Digamos que una presta mucha atención en las obviedades de la gente que me rodea." Chitose respondió "Soy muy observadora, ¿se te olvidó?"

"Ya, pero esto..."

"Anda, anda, tú sigue intentándolo, Ayano-chan." Chitose le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Ayano "¡Seguro que te animas a declararte con ella!"

"¡I-IDIOTA!"

***PAF***

"Pero bueno, ¿qué ha ocurrido?" Himawari preguntó al escuchar esa bofetada.

"Eh..." Ayano trató de pensar en algo rápido "Chitose y yo tuvimos un franco intercambio de ideas, pero no importa."

"Pues a comer, todo está puesto en la mesa." Himawari respondió.

"Vamos, Chitose..." Ayano incorporó a Chitose, quien por el impacto del tortazo estuvo en el suelo "Vamos a comer en nada."

"Tan feroz... Ayano-chan..." Chitose respondió.

En ese momento, Chizuru se quitó las gafas y...

"_¿Hace una segunda ronda, Chitose?_"

"_Sí, no pares, mi feroz Ayano-chan..._"

"¡¿Chizuru?!" Chinatsu exclamó "¡¿Qué haces babeando en la mesa?!"

"¡Espera, espera!" Yui tomó de la mano a Chizuru con un pañuelo limpiándola "Voy a llevarla al baño, hay que lavarse las manos."

"Os equivocáis, estoy bien." Chizuru respondió.

"¡No, no lo estás!"

En cuanto Yui y Chizuru se fueron, las chicas se sentaron en las sillas listas para comer. Vieron que faltaron dos chicas -aparte de Yui y Chizuru.

"Oye, ¿y Tomoko y Akane?" Kyoko preguntó.

"Siguen en la cocina, van a por las pinzas de recoger patatas." Himawari contestó.

"¡Bueno, basta de cháchara!" Chinatsu cogió la botella rosada, lo abrió y echó el contenido en su vaso, parecía un refresco de fresa "Tranquilas, sólo voy a beber, no voy a comer sin vosotras."

"Claro, claro, sírvete." Akari respondió.

"¡Salud!" Chinatsu se bebió de un trago el refresco.

"¡Eh, eh! Con suavidad..." Himawari avisó.

"No hemos bebido nada desde que llegábamos del viaje." Chinatsu respondió.

"Bueno, en eso te doy la razón..."

"¡Ya hemos llegado!" Tomoko y Akane llegaron "¿Y dónde están Yui y Chizuru?

"No preguntes..." Ayano respondió "Pero estarán de vuelta en nada."

"Eh..." Tomoko observó a Chinatsu "Chinatsu... ¿Estás bien?"

En ese momento, tan pronto como Chinatsu tuvo la cara roja, Yui y Chizuru habían vuelto.

"Ya estamos, perdona los imprevistos..." Yui dijo.

"Chinatsu..." Tomoko vio la botella rosada y el caso de Chinatsu con señales del refresco "¡¿Qué has bebido...?!"

Chinatsu únicamente ignoró la pregunta de su hermana, se dio la vuelta hasta ver a Yui y se levantó de la silla, acercándose a Yui.

"Yui-senpai..." Chinatsu murmuró.

"Chinatsu-chan..." Yui se extrañó del comportamiento de Chinatsu "¿Qué pasa?"

Justo después, Chinatsu rodeó con los brazos a Yui y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó directamente en la boca. Yui se quedó petrificada en ese momento. Tomoko revisó rápidamente la botella rosada y vio que en la etiqueta ponía "Fresa", pero descubrió que la etiqueta estaba doblada, la desdobló y se podía leer claramente "Licor de Fresa."

"¡Está borracha!" Tomoko exclamó "¡Esto es licor de fresa! ¡¿Quién lo ha cogido?!"

"Kyoko ha sido quien lo ha cogido." Chizuru respondió.

"¡Pero serás chivata!" Kyoko exclamó.

"¡Pero bueno, Kyoko-senpai!" Himawari se alarmó "¿Cómo se te ocurre poner licor cuando ninguna de nosotras es mayor de edad?"

"A ver, la etiqueta decía fresa. Ni siquiera sabía que la etiqueta estaba doblad..."

Un ruido interrumpió a Kyoko; todas se giraron hacia donde vino aquel ruido y resultaba que Yui se había desmayado y Chinatsu seguía besándola.

"¡Que alguien las separe, por el amor de Dios!" Ayano se levantó y trató de separar a Yui y a Chinatsu.

"¡Yo te ayudo!" Akari exclamó.

"¡Yo también!" Sakurako respondió.

* * *

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos, eventualmente Chinatsu se desmayó también. Las chicas llevaron a Yui y a Chinatsu a su dormitorio... y se aseguraron de que estuviesen muy separadas para que al despertarse no se hiciesen ideas raras (incluso habían puesto un tablón de madera entre ellas).

Después de eso, las chicas comenzaron a comer... aunque hablaron muy poco, después de lo que había sucedido; cuando hablaban, sólo decían cosas similares a "pásame la salsa". Habían terminado pronto de comer.

"Bueno..." Tomoko dijo "Alguien tendrá que lavar los platos..."

"Sí, desde luego que sí..." Kyoko dijo.

En cuanto Kyoko dijo aquello, todas la miraron.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kyoko se asustó un poco.

"Te toca a ti lavar los platos." Chizuru dijo "No hiciste nada."

"¡Llevé los refrescos!"

"Sí, los mismos refrescos que, para empezar, uno de ellos es licor."

"¿Y Chitose qué? ¡Ella no colaboró tampoco en la mesa!"

"Ocurre que ella es más madura, y estaba ordenando trabajos escolares."

"Tú también, Sakurako." Himawari dijo "Tú tampoco estabas haciendo gran cosa."

"¡Venga ya, eso no es justo!" Sakurako exclamó "¡Si alguien tiene que hacerlo es Akari!"

* * *

"Toma..." Kyoko murmuró.

"...todavía hay espuma en esa parte..." Sakurako respondió.

Sí, Kyoko y Sakurako acabaron lavando los montones de platos y algunas sartenes en la cocina.

Akari, quien estaba allí antes para dejar un vaso, salió de la cocina y se encontró con Tomoko y su hermana Akane poniendo papel de aluminio en dos platos.

"Son para Yui-chan y Chinatsu-chan, ¿verdad?" Akari adivinó.

"Correcto." Akane respondió "A pesar de que hayan liado esto -aparte de Kyoko- tienen derecho a comida."

Y así, por todo lo que había ocurrido, las chicas no tuvieron mucha conversación... ¿Por mucho o por poco tiempo? Eso dependía del punto de vista de cada una: por ejemplo, a Kyoko y a Sakurako les pasaban muy lento el tiempo a medida que iban fregando.


End file.
